toon_disneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mix-Ups
'''The Mix-Ups '''is an 1990s animated short series that aired on on Disney Channel and Toon Disney. Description It's about a family who get mixed up on certain things (like on birthday party for everyone, a baseball and dinner and washing the dog) and realise they mixed it up in the end but makes the best of it. Main Characters *Mr. Mix-Up - Mr. is the green father. He has no real first name shown. Instead, in the intro, he introduces himself simply as "Mr." *Mrs. Mix-Up - Mrs. is the yellow mother with a bouffant hairstyle. Likewise, she has no real first name shown. Instead, in the intro, she introduces herself simply as "Mrs." *Maddie Mix-Up - Maddie is the elder child and a pink girl. *Max Mix-Up - Max is the younger child and a blue boy. *Mutt - Mutt is the white family dog. Because, being a pet, he doesn't speak, in the logo-intro, the rest of the family introduces him in unison, and later, Mutt plays the theme on the piano while everyone else sings. Segments for a few *"Spring Cleaning" - Mrs. Mix-Up plans a chore list: "Maddie: Mow Lawn/Max: Mend Roof/Dad: Vacuum Carpet/Mom: Chop Wood." The family tries taking the list, with no member vaware of anyone else doing the same thing, and it rips. Maddie asks Mrs. for tape. Unfortunately, this ends up switching the words "carpet" and "lawn" (thus, Maddie mows the carpet, to her own "uh-oh" feeling, and Mr. vacuums the dirt under the grass) and the words "roof" and "wood" (so Max nails wooden boards into a tree, and Mrs. chops holes in the roof). Mrs. is dismayed, as they really mixed up their chores. Maddie, however, dismisses that, for the floor looks spic-and-spa. Mr. shows the lawn to be dirt-free, Mrs. decides that the holes make beautiful skylights, and Max reveals Mutt happily napping under his new tree. *"Birthday" - In a parody of "The Gift of the Magi," Maddie and Max have the idea of celebrating all of the family's birthdays on the same day. They pull names out of Max's hat. Mr. tries to look at the others' draws, but nobody lets him look. Max only has a penny, Maddie is low (no specific amount mentioned despite having three differently-sized coins, presumably a quarter, a nickel, and a dime, making 40 cents), Mrs. only has 50 cents, and Mr. has a cash reserve of zero. Max sells his all-star baseball and buys a gift for Maddie. Maddie sells her "Little Miss Hipster" doll to get a present for Max. Mr. sells his accordion at a store, and Mrs. sells her personal roller blades to another mother at a yard sale. When the family gets their presents and opens them, this is to their dismay due to having sold their most prized possessions: Mr. receives sheet music for his accordion, Mrs. receives knee pads for her rollerblades, Maddie receives cha-cha pants for her doll, and Max receives an all-star bat for his ball. The best is made, as Mr. decides to sing with his family with his accordion sheet music, Mrs. wears the knee pads to keep her knees clean while gardening, Max crushes walnuts with his bat, and Maddie decides what to do with her new cha-cha pants. The whole family wishes each other a happy birthday. After the end title, she has put the pants on Mutt, much to his dismay. Category:Short Series